


Essays

by Hiway202



Category: Original Work
Genre: Essays, Family Secrets, Gen, School, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiway202/pseuds/Hiway202
Summary: Skylar Denmark has something different about her. And her English teacher wants to figure it out, but when Skylar won't tell she decides to take a different approach. She'll have her class write essays until she figures it out.





	Essays

Skylar Denmark slipped into her eighth grade English class. She had a tough night at home with some, problems, and she could just feel that today was going to be a bad day.

And she was right, she realized, as she looked up at the white board to find that today the class was writing an essay. And not just any essay, but an essay about fears. She groaned as she slammed her hear down on her desk not even caring about the pain caused.

"Get to work class," Mrs. Hawkins told the class earning a few grumbles but everyone started working anyways. Skylar just sighed. What should she write about. Finally, she got an idea.

* * *

Fears by Skylar Denmark

Some people may fear failing a class or getting a bad grade on a test. Me, though, I have other fears. I fear him.

Now, I'm not going to tell you who he is, but trust me, he is well worth the fear. I also fear someone else. Someone who is trapped.

I also fear what will happen to me; what they are capable of, because honestly, I have no idea.

All I know is that they're there. And I want them gone.

Now, I know this is short, but it's the truth. That's all that matters, right?

* * *

Skylar stares down at her piece of writing. "Class! Turn in your essay's now and then you may leave," the teacher orders.

Maybe Skylar shouldn't turn in her paper. It reveals too much. She could just throw it away and get an F on it. That's worth it. Yeah, that's what she'll do.

So Skylar stood up, crumbled up the paper, threw it in the trash, and walked out of the door.

* * *

Shelly Hawkins sat at her desk grading her students' essays. She couldn't help but notice that she was missing one from one of her first period students. She continued to look for it everywhere on her desk. As she searched she knocked some papers into the trashcan. As she pulled them out she found a crumpled up piece of paper in it. Curious, she opened it up to find out that it was nothing other than Skylar Denmark's essay.

After she finished reading it, she was shocked that her usually bubbly student wrote about something so serious. She scribbled an A at the top along with a note: See me after class.

* * *

Skylar was surprised when she enter English the following day to find a paper on her desk. It was the essay she turned in, and on top it read, "See me after class."

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Skylar asks, as soon as English is over. She is eager to leave and go to break.

"Yeah. I wanted to know why such a great essay was thrown away in the trash."

"No one was supposed to read it."

"Is everything okay with you?"

"Yeah," Skylar answers. "Everything's fine."

"Alright. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"There's nothing to tell. I'm perfectly fine." And with that, the teen gets up and walks out of the room.

"I'll figure her out," Shelly spoke out loud. "I'll just keep assigning essays until I do." After that she wrote Evil on the board. "This shall be interesting."


End file.
